


Depraved

by ContrivedCircus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fetish, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Sex Parlor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedCircus/pseuds/ContrivedCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya takes anonymous part-time work at a sex parlor as a hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ShikiZaya

It’s humid around him. The air smells thickly of sex and sweat, sounds of skin smacking against skin and loud moaning drifting into his ears. Somewhere beyond the thin, wooden wall behind him, he could hear the almost clear sounds of a male voice speaking to somebody he can’t see. The man’s words are degrading, strained by the interruption of groans as he tries to focus on the task at hand.  
To Izaya, this was all fairly normal.  
Bent over on his stomach, the Informant’s elbows press into the padded leather bench beneath him. Naked, he can feel a cold wood floor beneath his feet, although he couldn’t see his lower half at all. Behind him spanned a large, but thin wooden wall. At the end of the bench he rested on, lay a hole cut out into the wall, just large enough for his lower half to fit through leaving him exposed for use to all the paying customers on the other side.  
From his side of the wall, the room was fairly small, rectangular in shape and wooden all around. A small chair sat off to the left of where he was laying, on-top of it he had left his clothes folded neatly, although he gripped his phone in his hand.  
This was nothing more than a hobby for him. A way to pass the time during the dull hours. 

Lifting his head when he feels a hand on his hip, the informant glances over his shoulder. The men on the other side couldn’t see him, and he couldn’t see them either, but they were both here for the same purpose.

“You’re so small… It’s a wonder you haven’t been snapped in two yet…”  
The voice belonging to the man currently touching him sounded so familiar. Lifting one corner of his mouth, he doesn’t respond, waiting for the man to speak again so he could place the voice.

Izaya can feel a single finger running down his ass, stopping just over his entrance before rubbing against the lube covered ring.  
“I wonder how many people have used you today… with a cute ass like this… you’re probably really popular…” 

‘Shiki-san…’ 

The Informant can’t help grimacing. It was amusing in a certain light to think somebody like Shiki was coming here, but to think he was about to be fucked by his business partner was a little different.  
The probing finger suddenly stops, pushing inside the Broker although he was already well prepped and lubed. Pressing around inside of him, Izaya can feel Shiki’s bare hips pressing against his exposed ass.

“How messy…”

The finger draws out just as quickly as it had gone in, one hand tightly gripping his hips before he feels the unmistakable feeling of a dick pressing against his hole.  
Slowly, slowly, the Yakuza’s hips press forward, pushing his dick into Izaya’s ass with an unexpected gentleness. Curling his fingers tightly around his phone, the Informant turns his head forward again, stifling a laugh as Shiki’s dick fills him. 

“Still tight… maybe I’m your first customer today.” Izaya can hear a short laugh from beyond the wall, Shiki’s grip on his hips tightening as he fully sinks himself in. 

It wasn’t the sex Izaya craved, although he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the pain in his hips after a good few hours here.. It was the unknown connection derived from the experience. He had met so many people in his time here, and yet they had never seen each others face. Some of them mumbled their secrets, begged for forgiveness from partners and religious figures, others spilled their dirty fantasies as their cocks pounded against his insides. He craved that, the information he could so easily obtain without having to know the face that went with it. 

Pulling his hips back, the elder slams himself into the distracted informant. Suppressing his moan with the back of his hand, Izaya squirms his hips to display his interest. Each thrust shook the bench he was bent over, the sound of heavy breathing crossing the small wall. 

“I didn’t know.. a whore would feel this good. Hah… How much can you take?” 

Shiki’s grip on Izaya’s hips tightens, his pace increasing as he roughly thrusts himself into the Informant.  
From Shiki’s side of the wall, Izaya looked like no more than an ass with legs hanging out of the wall, his hardened cock twitching and slapping against the wall with each thrust.

‘Good… Good this is so good…’

Izaya knew it was probably a little depraved of him to get so much enjoyment out of this. But this was his little secret, his perverted hobby, it was his.

Still suppressing his moans with his hand, he can feel his dick swelling as his own finish builds up, restraining himself until Shiki had finished. The wall was already so dirtied with his previous finishes, and Shiki would probably be his last customer due to it. 

“Fu-…. this is good…”

Shiki thrusts himself in deeper, drawing his dick almost completely out before shoving himself in again. His dick was larger than Izaya would have assumed from a man of his build, but he welcomed the fullness. It was rare to get someone so well endowed after-all…

Thrusting more desperately, lacking all of the gentleness that he had started with, the elder pulls Izaya partially from his room on the other side of the wall, crushing his hips against his ass as he sinks himself as deeply as possible, groaning as he cums inside of him. Shuddering from the feeling and the sound, Izaya releases his self-control, allowing himself to finish for the umpteenth time. 

“Ah, so you liked it too then? Maybe I’ll come back..” 

The tight grip on his hips lightens, Shiki’s length slowly withdrawing from Izaya’s ass before he let’s go of his hips as well. He can hear the sounds of clothes rustling before the footsteps of Shiki walking away.  
Exhausted, but satisfied that he had run into his business partner in such a lewd establishment, Izaya reaches over and presses the ‘end session’ button, pulling himself out of the hole and fully onto the bench. He had worked a little longer than he normally would’ve, but perhaps the exhaustion and pain was worth it… And if not, he still had next week’s session to look forward to.


	2. Shizaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknowingly, Shizuo tries to make use of Izaya at the Sex Parlor.

His clothes fall off one by one, each of them being neatly folded onto a small chair in his tiny room. Around him, the moaning of other workers as well as customers, reverberates off the wooden walls, an echo chamber for sex. Despite being a bit chilly in the room, Izaya continues undressing until he's completely naked, leaving his phone at the end of the bench.

 

The entire parlor was privately run, owned by a small fetish organization, all faces and identities kept completely private. At first, Izaya had simply laughed at the existence of such a place.

_‘How lewd…’_ He had thought to himself, continuing on his way.

Except he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Did he want to become a patron? No… not really…The idea of fucking a seemingly disembodied ass or vagina just didn’t interest him… But what if he was on the other side of the wall? What if he was the disembodied body left open for use?

The Informant didn’t even know why he was more interested in that option. He had never considered himself to be gay before, in-fact, his sexual interests leaned more towards women than anything. So then why was he at all considering being a worker at the parlor?

 

Crawling onto the bench, he scoots his legs down, pushing with his arms until his lower half makes it through the hole. With his feet touching the floor, Izaya reaches for his phone, pulling it closer and opening it. He had prepped himself ahead of time, not at all trusting any of his clients to so much as check at all. This was an easy job, an easy hobby. He just had to lay here, let his customers have their way with him, and then nothing. He never had to see them again, or not that he knew of at least.

Beginning to reply to an email, he barely looks up when a hand grabs his ass, a chuckle from a much older man coming from behind him. 

“What a cute ass… I can’t refuse…

Compared to last week, this guy lacked all the grace Shiki had. Without so much as testing to see if he was even stretched, the man pushed his cock against Izaya’s hole. He didn’t penetrate, pushing before pulling back, pushing again before pulling back. It was obnoxious, to tease a worker in a sex parlor, who did that?

Turning his head to look behind him, he stares at the wooden wall, almost glaring at it as though it would make a difference. Maybe part of him hoped Shiki would return, the faceless sex had been decent, and the Elder’s size made a lot of the difference… But they were business partners, and of course, Izaya held no such lewd desires for his business partner.

Especially not one he was technically backstabbing.

 

“You want it right?”

Izaya doesn’t respond, turning his eyes back to his phone. It would be more interesting if this man would just shut up and fuck him, but nothing is ever that easy.

“Stupid bitch… reply to me when I speak to you…”

 

Again, The Broker doesn’t say anything, a small smile lifting his lips at how annoyed the customer seemed to be. It’s not as though Izaya was the only worker in this place, all around him were rooms with women and men, waiting patiently to be fucked. Down the hall there were even glory holes where he could just get his dick sucked and move on. 

“Maybe you’re a fuckin’ mute.. That’s why you’re working here! Because all you’re good for is getting fucked.”

Seemingly done with his teasing, the man pushes his dick in, Izaya’s chest lowering to press fully against the bench as his small cock fully sheathes itself.

 

_ ‘I’m not even hard…’ _

 

It was a sad truth, but nothing about this man aroused him. In the end though, Izaya was mostly here to get fucked and listen to all the dirty secrets that were expelled during… It didn’t really matter, and he could get himself off later.

“Whores like you… the reason my wife left me…”

The man’s hands run down Izaya’s hips, squeezing his ass for a moment before pulling it open. Drawing his hips back, he begins to thrust with the Broker’s ass spread, disgusting panting noises crossing the thin barrier to Izaya’s ears.

 

“She was never a good fuck… Complained too much…”

 

Focusing on his email again, he finishes typing out everything he wanted to say, setting up an appointment two days from now, switching over to another email with police intel. As Izaya works, the man mercilessly pounds his tiny cock inside of him, almost seeming desperate to get a single sound from the Broker. But Izaya remains quiet, the bench wobbling slightly at the rough thrusts before the man finally finishes inside of him. 

Pulling out, he continues panting, his tip pressing against Izaya’s entrance as he seems to hesitate between going back for seconds, and leaving. Although, the man finally let’s go, his clothes rustling as he pulls his pants back up before walking away.

 

The Informant sees a few more customers like this one. A few of them grossly talk about their children as their dicks assault his insides, others try to ask him how he got into this line of work, whether or not he was abused as a child. Izaya ignores all of their questions, listening more closely to the secrets they expel. He managed to get off a couple of times, but his ass was starting to really hurt due to how violent some of them had been. Along with his ass hurting, he could feel a soreness in his hips, one usually accompanied by hand-shaped bruises in the morning. It’s not as though bruising never happened, but it only meant he had to be more careful to not let his hips show until they faded not outside of the parlor at least.

 

Just as Izaya reaches for the ‘end session’ button, he hears a familiar voice. 

 

“Oh… you’re free… is it ok if I…” 

A hand reaches for his hip, fingers lightly trailing over the sore skin.

_ ‘Shizu-chan… So even he visits a place like this…’ _

“Sorry, I’ve never been to a place like this.”

Even from his side of the room, Izaya could hear the slur in Shizuo’s words, the faint scent of alcohol reaching his nose.

 

_ ‘Is he.. drunk?’ _

 

Izaya could almost laugh. How unfortunate.. first Shiki-san… And now Shizu-chan… He should’ve ended it sooner, now his ass was probably going to be torn in two! Should he crawl out? Hit the ‘end session’ button and escape before Shizuo destroyed him? Could he even do that? 

 

“I don’t even know-…” A short hiccup interrupts Shizuo’s sentence, his hand sliding down to Izaya’s ass instead.

 

“I don’t even know that I like men but… I’m here so… I hope you don’t mind.”

Squeezing Izaya’s ass briefly, the Broker can hear the sound of a zipper being undone, his heart starting to pound harder. Surely he would die! 

Propping himself up onto his elbows, Izaya presses his hands flat against the bench, his head staring directly behind him as he feels Shizuo’s fingers prodding against his entrance.  


“It’s wet.. ha.. ha… that means it’s ok to use then right?” 

 

Two fingers push inside and Izaya can’t help inwardly cursing himself. He should’ve left, he should’ve left! Now the monster was going to fuck him… The drunk monster at that! 

 

“It’s so warm… does this feel good for you…”

 

The two digits explore around inside Izaya, rubbing against him before pressing against the nerve bundle inside of him. Suppressing a groan with his hand, a dark shade of red passes over Izaya’s face. This was humiliating, even if Shizuo didn’t know it was him.

 

“I wanna… do it now… but I don’t think I’ll last long sorry…”

 

Shizuo withdraws his fingers, although nothing about the removal has Izaya feeling any better. If his fingers weren’t in him, then his dick would be soon.. That absolutely didn’t make Izaya feel better. 

Shifting his hand to hold onto Izaya’s hip, the Informant can feel the tip of his dick rubbing against his entrance, part of him regretting that he had to meet this drunk version of Shizuo while naked and bent over a bench.   Anticipating a lot of pain, Izaya sets his phone down on the bench, grabbing onto the sides before feeling his dick pushing into him.

 

Dropping his head, the Informant presses his forehead to the leather, inhaling the disgusting scent of sanitizer as such a large thing fills him. 

_ ‘He’s probably larger than Shiki-san… Ha-ha disgusting…’ _

Gripping the bench tightly, he shudders as all of it fills him, spreading him far more than he had been spread all day. Pressing his hips tightly to Izaya’s ass, Shizuo brings his other hand to grip Izaya’s hips, so far not shattering any of his bones. 

“Feels… really good…”

On any other day, Izaya would never have believed it if somebody had told him he’d be letting Shizuo fuck his ass in such a place. He’d probably stab them just for suggesting it. And yet!

Pulling his hips back, Shizuo groans like a virgin who’d never cum before, hesitating before thrusting forward with no semblance of grace at all. His movements were sloppy, seemingly unbalanced as his hips slap against Izaya’s ass repeatedly. He wanted to hate it, he wanted to ignore all of it, but it felt good. It felt good to be so full, to be treated so roughly without also having to listen to disgusting secrets.

 

“You feel good…?” Shizuo questions, his breathing coming out more labored now as he thrusts.

 

Moaning quietly into the bench, he doesn’t respond at all, frustrated by his body and Shizuo’s cock. Why wasn’t he normal sized? Was everything about him a monster?

Closing his eyes for a moment to try and calm himself down, he jumps as Shizuo suddenly smacks his ass, a little surprised since that wasn’t allowed in this place.

But then again, who’s going to tell him no?

 

“Oh sorry… I wanted to… do that…” 

 

As if to atone for his crime, Shizuo bends down, still thrusting as his hand wraps around Izaya’s own cock. Gripping it for a moment, he seems to lose focus, simply holding it before starting to stroke him a few seconds later.  
“Because I.. hurt you you should feel good… Mm….”

He didn’t want to feel good, he didn’t want this to feel good. How would he look at Shizuo again knowing he fucked him? How would he go through tomorrow not being in a bad mood with the memory that the pain in his hips is mostly due to the rough thrusts currently pounding against his ass?

Shizuo’s thrusts increase, no longer as short and sloppy as he releases Izaya’s dick. Grabbing his hips again, he pointedly pounds his dick into the small male, groaning quietly as if focusing now. 

Overwhelmed by the sensation of it, Izaya grits his teeth as he cums again, some of it landing onto his feet and dirtying the floor or wall. At the same time as Izaya’s orgasm ends, Shizuo’s fingers dig painfully into Izaya’s hips, holding himself as deeply as he can as he finishes inside of him, mumbling an awkward apology during. 

_‘Stupid, Shizu-chan…’_ Izaya bitterly thought to himself as he imagined what sort of radioactive sperm was probably inside him now. Squeezing his eyes shut as he pulls out of him, the Informant doesn’t move for a few seconds before quickly reaching over and pressing the ‘end session’ button. That was the extent of what he could take in one night, and he had no idea how he was going to get out of bed in the morning.  


Izaya could faintly hear Shizuo voice mumbling something to him. However much he’d love to hear Shizuo’s stupid secrets, he ignores it and instead climbs out of the small hole. After collapsing onto the bench in exhaustion, the Informant can’t help beginning to re-evaluate his choices. He should really stop doing this… Especially if Shizu-chan was going to come here…

 

“Stupid, Shizu-chan…”


	3. MikaIza

Not everyone’s cum tastes the same. Some say it depends on your diet, other’s say ethnicity. Regardless, no real studies had been done on just what makes the taste of cum so variable, so Izaya had no real way of knowing… Not that he had ever considered himself a connoisseur of cum.

 

Still, with his mouth opened as widely as he could, he pondered the possibility that multiple flavors of cum had meshed in his mouth, perhaps confusing his tastebuds on just what the specific taste was in each of these people. Cum itself is about ninety-six percent water plus a handful of other things including fructose and vitamin C. Could fruit alter the taste? Could somebody who has a lower sperm count have a more viscous load? After-all, sperm is roughly two percent of the ejaculate. At the same time, cum is formulated and kept at a constant to maintain the health of sperm. With less sperm to maintain, the taste would have to change right?

 

_ Either way… _

 

A black pad laid along the floor, connected to the wall he was leaning, naked, in front. The pad itself stretched out about a foot. A foot was more than enough space for his knees and part of his leg, except it wasn’t so comfortable after an hour or two. The pad wore down in certain places where he had been leaning too long, changing positions didn’t re-inflate the smushed parts that well, part of him cursing his choice in position today. 

The room itself was similar to the room he’s in when he takes the bench to be fucked by faceless strangers. Wooden, dimly lit, clean, but also _questionably_  clean since countless strangers had once been laying there, leaning there, performing various lewd tasks for paying clients. 

It wasn’t as though Izaya was a germaphobe, but he had found himself thinking about the small stains on the floor, or mysterious liquids occasionally puddled in a corner. It would be reasonable to assume some liquids to be lube, but it wasn’t like he would taste it to find out. 

 

In his mouth, aside from the film of cum that had covered his tongue and throat, a stranger eagerly thrusted their chubby dick through a hole cut into the wooden wall. Distracted by his thoughts, the Informant had failed to provide adequate service, his tongue unmoving until he realizes his daze. With his hands pressed to the wall, he begins moving his tongue again. It was difficult to provide any real attention with the way this guy was so desperately thrusting, but Izaya didn’t care so long as he finished soon. His jaw was beginning to ache.

 

Moving his tongue as best as he can, he tries to lick around it, or run the tip along the otherwise, but the force of the thrusts made it difficult for him to maintain any shape of his tongue,eventually settling for small rubs whenever he timed it just right. From the other side of the wall, he could hear the man groaning, his breathing labored as his hips occasionally slammed into the wall causing the wall to shake. Usually Izaya tried to stay for a few hours, enough to satisfy his boredom, but he wasn’t sure how long he’d stay in this particular room with their smushed mats and mysterious puddles. 

 

“Fuck…” 

The stranger’s thrusts became even more desperate, Izaya wanted to laugh but thought he might choke if he tried. Keeping his mouth open widely, he can feel saliva trailing down the corners of his mouth, the small twitches of the cock in his mouth alerting him to an incoming test sample. 

 

“Your mouth… is so hot…”

 

Soon enough, the thrusts increase in speed once more before ceasing completely. With his hips surely pressed hard against the wall, the man came in Izaya’s mouth, allowing him to test the taste of this stranger’s cum. 

 

Salty…

 

Pulling back, Izaya quickly spat it into an empty water bottle beside him, rubbing his mouth afterwards. Soon after, the black, rubber flap used to cover unused holes, goes down again as the man extracts his dick. It was difficult to tell how much time he had before the flap would lift again allowing another penis to be put in his face, so Izaya takes a moment to take a drink from the full bottle of water he kept on his other side. After spitting the first few mouthfuls of water into the cum bottle to avoid swallowing too much cum, he finally takes a real sip of the water. Screwing the cap back onto the bottle, he decides that the next time he plays the glory holes, he should bring a chart and begin keeping track of the general taste of each person’s cum. Perhaps he could entertain himself between clients by crunching and re-crunching the statistics, even if his control group was rather small.

 

Since the flap still hadn’t lifted, he takes a few moments to keep his mouth closed, sitting back on his ass to take some of the pressure off his knees as he listens to the sounds of the fucking parlor. Izaya could hear walls being slammed into by careless clients with too rough of thrusts, he could also hear the fake and real moans of other people working. Perhaps one of those moans was from the unfortunate worker pleasuring the man with too-rough of thrusts. Part of him wanted to peek.

Rubbing his jaw, he rolls his shoulders before becoming aware of some dried cum on his chest and collarbone. It wasn’t unusual, which is why he had removed his clothes prior to taking up the glory hole, this wasn’t by any means, his first time working this wall.

 

“Uhm…”

 

Although… this was Izaya’s first time hearing this specific voice near the wall.

 

“How do I… use this…?”

 

This was his first time hearing this voice in the parlor at all.

 

“Lift the flap, stick your dick in, kid. Have you never used a glory hole before?”

 

Izaya had last heard this voice in the city, his body adorned with his usual outfit and nothing at all to suggest he would work in a place like this.

 

“Oh, uhm.. thank you.”

 

What would Mikado be doing in a place like this? Izaya found himself wanting to laugh once again, but this time he doesn’t in an effort to conceal his identity. While Mikado was of age and therefore, old enough to be here, he was supposably dating Anri now, or that’s what he had heard from Mikado himself. Did something change? Is this how he’s cheering himself up after a breakup? Was Izaya about to play the part of the unintentional rebound? 

 

Keeping to the side of the hole given how novice the boy clearly was, he takes every precaution to avoid being seen while the flap was lifted and exposing part of the room Izaya was sitting in. Slowly and awkwardly, Mikado slides his dick through the hole. He was hard despite not having received any attention yet, his innocence drew Izaya’s lips into a smirk. 

 

“I hope this is alright… I’m clean so you don’t have to worry… I mean… It’s not like I think you’re dirty or that you’ve been with dirty people…” Seemingly growing more flustered, his voice raises an octave. 

“Not that I’m saying you get around or anything! It’s just that I’ve-“   


“Shut up already! I can’t get off with you over there yammering about whether or not the bitch on the other side is a whore or not! Just get your dick sucked and go!” 

 

Once again, the sounds of fucking and moaning fill Izaya’s ears, Mikado was no longer frantically trying to half apologize for his usage of the hole due to the random stranger’s intervention. Izaya was slightly relieved that the running dialogue had ended, however, he had found the flustered teen to be rather cute…

 

Was it even right to think of him as a teen now that he was eighteen? Izaya wasn’t sure he really cared, but the thought entered his mind and left just as quickly.

 

With a cock now presented to him, even if it happened to be Mikado’s cock, he rolled himself back onto his knees. It felt like a curse was upon him, first Shiki, then Shizuo, and now Mikado? Surely somebody had to know his secret… how else would such a coincidence just occur? This might just have to be his last visit to the parlor…

Still, as he opens his mouth slightly, he can’t help feeling slightly aroused. He was going to pleasure the leader of the Dollars, taste his cum, hear his moans, and Mikado would have no idea. It was a little lewd, but Izaya never thought of himself as without kink. Unlike with the other strangers, he reaches one hand down to wrap around his own length. As his lips press to the tip of Mikado’s cock, he begins slowly rubbing his own length with just one hand braced against the wall. Izaya could imagine up whatever dirty fantasy he wanted. On his knees in an empty room, with a hand wrapped around his own dick while his mouth slowly pressed down onto Mikado’s cock, the boy having no idea of just who was sucking him off… Something about that was deeply arousing, even more so since he actually knew Mikado. 

 

Opening his mouth a bit wider, he sucks slowly on the very tip of the head, going slower than he had with any of the other men. He wanted to draw this out, though he figured the boy wouldn’t last very long. Pressing the tip of his tongue against the slit, he nudges it slowly, relishing in the gasped moans Mikado gives in response. Had he never had his dick sucked before? Or was cute little Anri-chan just no good at it? 

 

Without warning, he takes the full head into his mouth, rubbing his tongue around it before using just the tip to massage the sensitive underside where the shaft connected to the head. The motion earned him a louder moan from the other side of the wall, the usually anxious voice now unrestrained and filled with arousal. It turned Izaya on so much to hear it, his hand now fully stroking himself, taking his own pleasure just from his actions and the sounds he could force out of Mikado. This was way more fun than crunching numbers or contemplating the make-up of cum, this was the most interesting thing to happen since his shift had begun. 

 

Sucking on the head of the boy’s length, he pulls back occasionally, using the tip of his tongue to taste the beads of pre-cum forming on the slit. His cock ached so bad, but he couldn’t seem to force himself to finish yet, despite how arousing it was listening to the lewd sounds Mikado was making.

Unlike the other clients, Mikado didn’t speak, he didn’t say anything lewd, his mouth only opened to moan, and Izaya was fine with that. As he returns to sucking on the head alone, he tries to imagine how it would’ve been if he had taken the bench today. Would Mikado and him never seen each other? Would Mikado have unknowingly fucked him? Would Izaya have liked it? Just the thought had a groan forming in Izaya’s throat. It wasn’t like he had any real fantasies about being fucked by Mikado, but the setting they were in right now practically begged for it. He was so used to just being fucked by strangers or people he didn’t much care for, would he have been more aroused if it was Mikado fucking him?

 

The strange thought train in his mind has his eyebrows knitting with disdain. Mikado wasn’t somebody he should want to fuck him, but he had his dick in his mouth so what did Izaya really want anymore? Why did he come here still? Could it be that he enjoyed it? Enjoyed these random meetings with people he knows?

 

No longer paying attention to just the head of Mikado’s length, he closes his eyes before sliding his head down until his nose touches the wall. The boy had a reasonably sized cock. It wasn’t just fat and short, or long and thin, it was almost a perfect balance of thick and average. Izaya himself had a rather average cock, but part of him wondered if Mikado’s was thicker. Would it be appropriate to compare? Did he even care enough? 

 

_ ‘Whatever…’ _

 

Fisting his own dick harder, he relentlessly works his mouth and tongue around Mikado’s cock, working twice as hard as he normally does, to which his efforts are rewarded. The boy on the other side of the wall moans louder, his voice no longer restricted by embarrassment or innocence as he moves his hips slowly to thrust into Izaya’s mouth. Instead of pulling back to avoid choking, Izaya continues bobbing his head around Mikado’s length, licking and sucking at it as though it’ll help Izaya himself finish faster.

 

It’s with a loud groan, that Mikado finally finishes. Keeping his mouth on his length, the Informant takes it all in, spitting none of it out as he strokes himself to finish. With nothing like a mouth to cum in, he let’s his own cum make a mess on the wall in front of him, trying hard to keep his own voice down as the last of Mikado’s cum makes it’s way down his throat.

 

Pulling his mouth back slowly, he give the tip a slow lick before shifting to the side of the hole to avoid being seen again, wiping his mouth as his heart slowly calms from the erratic pounding it had been doing. Something about the parlor made him feel out of sorts with himself, maybe it was time to leave after all.

 

“Oh… oh uhm…” Slowly pulling his cock out from the hole, the little flap goes down again, hiding Izaya and his room. 

 

“Thank you… for that… I’ve never been here before…”

 

Keeping quiet, Izaya presses the back of his hand against his lips, surpassing another laugh.

 

_ ‘Mikado-kun… You really don’t belong in a place like this.’ _


	4. AkaZaya

     He wasn’t sure why he kept coming back. Although he had endured a handful of _unfortunate_  encounters over the past few weeks, those had only prompted him to switch his schedule around. This time, as he undresses and neatly folds his clothes on the provided chair in his small, wooden room, he decides that another unfortunate encounter will have to mark the end of this particular hobby. It wouldn’t be a huge loss, it’s not as though Izaya himself was a sex-fiend or anything, it was more fun to suck the pleasure out of strangers while also getting to hear their perverted thoughts and grievances in their most primal state. 

     Today, Izaya had returned to the bench. The glory hole from last time had left him with enormous bruises on his knees and jaw pain that refused to dissipate no mater how many pain killers he took. The room itself smelled of disinfectant and cum, not a pleasant combination, but it was better than the stench of the glory holes after a few clients. Taking his phone from where he had sat it atop his folded clothes, he climbs onto the bench which was raised about hip level from the floor. The smooth wood wouldn’t be comfortable after an hour or two, but for now it was nice to be off his feet. Still clutching his phone in his right hand, he crawls down towards the wall, watching behind him as he carefully slips his body through the carved out hole in the wall. It was large enough to accommodate his body as well as the black, rubber flaps which hung down touching his body as to maintain his anonymity. 

Today’s position would be a little bit different, but he had to crawl down through the whole first to attain it. After getting his legs through the hole, he turns himself carefully onto his back, raising his legs up until he finds the metal hooks soft on the tip, jutting out to hold his legs below the knee. 

From this position, his legs were held wide open, giving full access to his dick and ass for any client interested in providing him with equal pleasure for all the pleasure he was giving them. Since he always prepped himself ahead of time, he didn’t have to bother with that in the room unless some guy was stupid enough to give him a try without lubing himself first. In the event that somebody did that though, he did always carry a small bottle of lube so he could re-apply it ahead of time. 

Getting comfortable on the bench, he squirms around until he finds just the right position, resting his phone on his chest as he opens it to check his emails. 

Nothing interesting, information reports from contacts, requests for information from the Awakusu, obnoxious emails from Shinichi asking him to return to his chatroom, nothing that he felt the urge to respond to right now.

 

     As Izaya continues searching the internet, he tunes out the ever-present sounds of skin smacking on skin, ignoring the lewd way the men spoke and the even lewder way the men and women being used would moan for each motion whether they really enjoyed it or not. Was Izaya a pervert for enjoying this? Or was it the company of having these people around him that he enjoyed? Izaya didn’t think _this crowd_ was his particular enjoyment, he thought himself to be of higher tastes.. But then again, which side of the wall was the better side to be on?

The Informant barely looks up from his phone upon feeling a hand brushing over his knee. The fingertips lightly graze down his inner thigh, stopping just short of his groin before moving to his other leg. Rubbing the full of his palm over Izaya’s thigh, the man seems to be taking his time, enjoying Izaya’s body slowly first. 

      “Ah… so it really is-…” 

The voice trails off, Izaya now pressing his phone down against his chest. He’d have to quit immediately, this would be his only client today, he was done, this couldn’t happen again, _he recognized this voice too._

      “It is. What reason do I have to lie to you?” _‘Shiki…’_

“You have fewer reasons than most.” The man touching him chuckles, continuing his slow exploration of Izaya’s bare thighs and ass. The man’s other hand comes up to rest on Izaya’s calf, the hand slowly rubbing his thighs dwindling to just a finger. Drawing that finger slowly down to Izaya’s entrance, he pushes it inside. 

      “You’re already ready? Is this like fast-food? Forgive me, Kiddo,I’m ignorant in my old age.” The man laughs quietly to himself, pressing his finger around Izaya’s insides. 

_       ‘Akabayashi…’ _

Izaya didn’t understand how these people he knew, associated with, always ended up coming to him. Along with that, it sounded as though Shiki had _led_  Akabayashi here. For what purpose? Other than the obvious reason, was it common practice in the Awakusu-Kai to take your coworkers out to sex parlors? 

_‘Who else will I have the unfortunate experience of encountering if I stay here any longer… Simon?’_ Izaya thinks to himself, a frown settling over his lips as Akabayashi’s finger slowly withdraws. 

      “Now, I consider myself a man of women. I like women is what I mean.” 

Izaya can hear the zipper coming down on Akabayashi’s slacks, his dick pressing against his entrance shortly after.

      “But you’re hard to pass up on, you know? My coworker told me about you, well, me and a few others but I’m the only one who was interested in coming to see you in person. Don’t take offense though. We’re just very busy.”

Pushing in slowly, Akabayashi’s hands move to hold Izaya’s thighs, surely watching himself as he slowly slid into the well-lubed hole. Izaya on the other hand, was a little unprepared for the exact size of Akabayashi’s length. He was larger than Shiki, thicker, it was a little uncomfortable but he knew he would get used to it soon… hopefully.

      “It’s a tighter fit than he said, I bet you’re really popular.” 

Pressing his dick in completely, he feels one hand release his thigh, moving to wrap around his half erect cock.

      “Will you make some good noises for me if I touch you enough?” 

Stroking him slowly, Akabayashi’s fingers ruthlessly toy with the sensitive head of his length, rubbing along the underside as Izaya brings his arm up against his mouth. He had never worked this specific position before, and he had severely underestimated how good it would feel to have his dick played with. 

 

      “You like that?” Akabayashi’s voice sounded lower than usual, but still held that same tone as if he were constantly smirking as he spoke. Izaya himself could barely manage to keep himself quiet, much less match one smirk with another. It was almost laughable that he had been so unfortunate as to have already been fucked by so many important people in his knotted web of interconnected humans.  
At least he got some enjoyment out of it though.

Akabayashi rubs his hand over Izaya’s cock until it’s fully erect, seemingly admiring his own handy work, he traces one finger down the length of it. 

      “You can’t cum until I do, obviously I’ll know if you do so behave for me.” 

Keeping his arm over his mouth, Izaya glares at the ceiling as Akabayashi slowly draws out almost completely. His size wasn’t as uncomfortable anymore, and Izaya already felt pretty good from having his cock played with. Unlike his innocent teenage years, he felt he could hold himself back well enough… Perhaps…  
Izaya wasn’t the type to play the field either though… Nor did he restrain himself during his rare masturbation sessions in the darkness of his bedroom… Aside from holding out while working here just out of disgust, he didn’t have much experience in consciously stopping himself from cumming.

_       ‘He doesn’t know who I am… but my pride will still hurt if I finish too quickly…’ _

Returning to gripping both of Izaya’s thighs, Akabayashi gives no warning before thrusting back into Izaya. The parlor was loud enough to disguise the small groan Izaya gave at the rough thrust, pleasure rushing up through him. Akabayashi was aiming for his prostate it felt like, and he was dead on. 

Beginning slow thrusts, Akabayashi’s cock forces itself in and out of Izaya’s hole with no obvious sign of exhaustion or pleasure aside from his swelled and hardened dick. Leaving his phone on his chest, he returns to glaring at the ceiling, letting his eyes slide down to the wall every so often as his body rocks on the table in time with the thrusts. 

_ God it felt good. _

Shiki had done a pretty good job fucking him, Izaya had jerked off to the memory at least once despite his pride, the same with Shizuo… but Akabayashi used every thrust to at least brush against his prostate, his hands pressing into Izaya’s thighs as the thrusts become faster and rougher. 

He could feel his cock throbbing, his chest burned with arousal and he wanted to tell Akabayashi to do it _harder_ , but there was no way in hell he would do something that demeaning, or risk his identity. 

      “You’re so hard.” Akabayashi chuckles, gripping Izaya’s thighs tighter as he roughly fucks him.

It was difficult for Izaya to keep himself quiet, his legs were completely spread open, and Akabayashi had a clear view of his body… It suddenly felt too thorough, to invasive, as though he were seeing _too much_ despite the setting and their current activities. 

Biting down on his arm, he lightly grips the skin between his teeth, moaning quietly into his arm to make sure he wouldn’t be heard by Akabayashi himself. He didn’t want to be heard making sounds like that, not when he intended on making this his last day. 

      “It’s been a long time since I’ve done anything y’know. I’m glad I came to see you today. I might have to do ya twice just to be certain…” 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tries to focus on anything else, anything to stop him from cumming which is what his body wanted most right now. Akabayashi’s cock pounding against his insides, brushing against his prostate was more than he could take, and now all he could think about was all the different people he had met. Imagining Shiki on-top of him, biting onto his shoulder as he fucked him… or Shizuo pressing his hands against the bed as he slowly picked up the pace and began roughly fucking him with all the brute strength he could barely control… Even Mikado, in this state, Izaya couldn’t help getting even more aroused imagining letting Mikado crawl on-top of him. The boy was awkward and unsure of himself, but Izaya couldn’t even imagine how it would feel, as long as it felt something like this, like Akabayashi’s dick. 

Maybe he should be fantasizing more pointedly about Akabayashi fucking him… Though, he had only met him a handful of times before.

      “Cum now, do it now.” Akabayashi orders, his thrusts increasing until Izaya felt like the bench might fall over from how much it rocked beneath the force of his thrusts.  
Moaning louder into his arm, a certain anger fills him at just how easily Akabayashi had drowned him in pleasure, that anger quickly lessening as he cums hard at the same time as Akabayashi. His ass felt too full with Akabayashi’s dick still inside of him, overfilling him with cum and twitching from the well-earned finish. Izaya wanted a round two, he wanted this to keep going but he could feel him slowly pulling out. 

As soon as his dick fully exits, Izaya can feel the cum leaking out, his face red and heart pounding as he comes down from the high of his first orgasm of the day. It was difficult to even become embarrassed about how messy he must’ve looked, it felt too good to even be embarrassed by, he wanted more. 

      “Ah… You know…” 

Moving his arm away from his face, Izaya picks up his phone again. If Akabayashi wasn’t going to fuck him again, then he had every intention of leaving for today. However nice the exchange had felt… he didn’t want all of Ikebukuro to fuck him.

      “When you selected this parlor, did you happen to notice the territory it was in?” 

Looking up from his phone, he stares at the wall, unsure of why he was telling him this, it’s not like he could answer.

      “Well…”

Getting closer to the hole in the wall, Akabayashi presses his mouth down until Izaya can feel the heat of his breath on his sensitive length. Immediately propping himself up on his elbows with concern that Akabayashi was going to try to lift the rubber flap, he get’s his face out of the way of the hole.

 

      “The next time you decide to take up a _part-time_  job, _Make sure you aren’t in Awakusu territory, Informant-san.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, incase some of you aren't already aware. I'm on Tumblr at Awakusukaii.tumblr.com. I'm usually always taking requests, and I currently have a request queue on my 'kink memes' page (on my blog). I do my requests as I feel the desire to write them, but you're always free to make a request! Maybe yours will be the next one I REALLY feel like writing? 
> 
> Okay, I hope this was a worthwhile read! It was a lot of fun to be able to write some plotless smut just for the fun of it. I may have to start up something similar to this and take it out of the sex parlor! It'd be even nicer if I could have an entire fic where each chapter was a different one-shot that I want or you guys request? Maybe? 
> 
> Anyway! The next chapter is a bonus chapter. It doesn't take place in the sex parlor and it's... an Alpha/Beta/Omega fic featuring my favorite pairing, Shikizaya. I hope that interests somebody other than me because I'm excited to write it. I always wanted to write A/B/O Shikizaya...
> 
> Now, most importantly... Thank you for the really nice reviews! I'm never sure if I should reply to them or not, I don't understand fanfic etiquette but I do read and appreciate all of them, it's incredibly motivating to be able to see through kudos and reviews that y'all are enjoying this and I'm not just wasting my time so THANK YOU!


	5. ShinZaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya returns to the parlor despite his previous decision not to! But then again, who really wanted him to stay away?

Hadn’t he told himself he wouldn’t return?

Izaya told himself many things. That is one of his more outstanding qualities. He could lie to himself so thoroughly that a wall of his self-created delusions surrounded him. The wall would become so tall that not a single ray of truth could filter in, and if it did, he would patch it with more lies.   
Izaya was not, and is not, honest to himself or others. He claims to know himself inside and out, but that within itself is a lie. For what reason Izaya decided to lie to himself about this specifically, he wasn’t sure.  
But he did know that he had told himself a few weeks ago that he wouldn’t return.

 

Izaya had selected a day and time which were unusual for his previous time slots. Early morning, on a weekday, when most people were out at work. Surely all those who had encountered him prior, whether it be on purpose or by mistake, would not show so early in the day. 

He laid naked on his stomach, his lower half nearly invisible to him beyond the black rubber meant to conceal his identity. The entire parlor was fairly quiet, and Izaya was one of three workers to show so early. With there being so few people, the parlor felt colder than usual, Izaya found himself bundling his clothes beneath his chin as he tapped away on his phone to pass the time. Despite the slow traffic, Izaya was making money by the hour, though he wasn’t here for the money.   
  
Shooting off another email, he looks up at the dimly lit room. The room was so dull when he really thought about it, or maybe he was only thinking about it because nobody had yet fucked him. 

Was it strange that he enjoyed this hobby? 

Izaya told himself that it gave him a special window in which to observe people, that it entertained him to hear the secrets spilt. But… was that really it?   
Frowning, he locks the screen on his phone, staring at his reflection in the darkened screen now as he thinks. Did he continue to come here because he liked the atmosphere? What if he came here because he liked getting fucked rather than doing the fucking? Did that make him gay? Izaya hadn’t thought about it, he didn’t think he was gay.  


Setting his phone down, Izaya shifts the bundled clothes beneath his chin until he can comfortably rest his head upon them. Closing his eyes, he continues to ponder his decision to return on an alternate schedule, deciding to leave before noon.  
  
A few minutes pass before a creak in the wood floor has Izaya’s eyes opening again. Staring at the wood paneled wall, he listens to the quiet footsteps walking around the client’s area of the parlor. The footsteps pass him at first, venturing further towards the glory holes before returning again. The person seems to stop near him, but Izaya couldn’t see or hear anything to tell him what that person was doing.  
  
Usually, clients liked to talk a lot, before, during, after, Izaya would hear a voice, a reason, an excuse. But this person didn’t speak, maybe it was the day manager checking to see if a spot had been missed during the nightly cleanings.  
Although Izaya wanted to close his eyes again, he continued to stare at the wall with his head still resting on his clothes. None of the managers had seen his face, but they should all recognize his body to some degree. It’s not as though he were a stranger to the parlor.  
Or perhaps… his hips now free of bruising had thrown them off. After-all, it had been some time since Izaya had been touched or handled roughly. 

  
A hand gently brushes over one side of his hips, crossing to the small of his back before stopping. Raising his head, Izaya props himself up onto his elbows for a moment, looking back at the black flaps where his hips disappeared almost in question.  
Again, the hand touches him, brushing over the small bit of his spine that was showing, sliding around to his other hip before grasping it.  
  
“Are you really a man? You’re so small, you remind me of a guy I know…” 

‘ _No…_ ’

  
  
Tensing, Izaya drops his head, nearly knocking it against the black pad which covered the top of the bench he rested upon. Was there no reasonable hour to come here? Did he need to go to one out of the city? No… he shouldn’t go so far for something like a hobby, but still.  
Another hand grasps his other hip, feeling his bones before sliding down to his thighs, touching him like none of the other clients had. 

“You’re just a stand in for my lover, but don’t feel bad, I chose you over the other two.”  


_‘Not again… Why is it always someone I know? Is Shiki-san coordinating this…? No… He shouldn’t even know I’m here today…’_  
  


The hands feeling over the front of his thighs dip inward, touching and pressing against the inside of his thighs before brushing against his flaccid cock.  
The man whose voice was unfortunately so familiar, didn’t speak immediately, just touching Izaya as thoroughly as possible. Exploring.  
The hands round back over his ass, pulling it open as they pass back up to his hips. Pressing hips hips against Izaya’s ass, the Informant becomes aware that this person has already unzipped their pants and exposed themselves, they’re already prepared for their intentions.   
  
“I need to be kinda quick, but you’re probably used to that! I mean, I couldn’t be this fast for my lovely girlfriend but she would never be in a place like this.”  
  
Pausing again, the client grips Izaya’s hips for a moment, pressing his hips tightly against him.  
  
“But of course, if she was then I’d come see her everyday and I’d never let any other man touch her!” 

 

Izaya wanted to bash his face against the bench, but the padding made that rather useless. Digging his palms into his eyes, he rubs them furiously, loudly cursing in his own mind about how unfortunate his luck was. Coming back here was so stupid, Izaya should’ve known something like this would happen, it had already happened with so many others after-all.  
One hand slides away from his hips, turning into two fingers pressing against his entrance. Izaya preferred this person didn’t speak, He didn’t want to be reminded that his middle school friend was about to fuck him unknowingly.

Shinra pushes two fingers inside Izaya, likely reaffirming that Izaya was already lubed and stretched before pulling his fingers out again. Instead of his fingers, he can feel Shinra pressing the head of his dick against his hole, rubbing it around the tight circle of muscles before gently beginning to push in.

It had been a few weeks since Izaya had been fucked, which caused him to press his mouth into his bundled clothes, silencing himself as his ass is stretched to accommodate his friend’s dick. Shinra was definitely larger than Izaya would’ve thought, but he didn’t know if it was ok that the size of his cock pleased him.  
  
But if Izaya was only here to gather information, to hear secrets, why should he care how big the dick is? He didn’t want to think about it, closing his eyes instead as Shinra fully sheathes himself.  
Two hands return to his hips, holding him still for a moment as his hips press tightly against Izaya’s ass, keeping himself deeply inside for a moment.

 

“I wonder if my lovely girlfriend would feel as good as you do…” Shinra ponders aloud, bringing a glare to Izaya’s face. This was so unlike Shinra, Izaya couldn’t imagine his friend fucking anybody other than Celty, yet here he was. Maybe he was drunk, or sleep deprived… Shinra pulls his hips back, starting a slow pace inside of Izaya who bites his lip to avoid making any sounds. For how long Shinra had known him, and for how many broken bones and other such injuries he had fixed, you would think he could recognize Izaya’s body…  
  
The thrusts have Izaya’s body lighting up in pleasure, his formerly flaccid cock springing to life as Shinra’s dick penetrates him again-and-again. It had been so long that Izaya wanted to spread his legs wider, he wanted to welcome the intrusion and give his own moans of approval at the motions. But Izaya was too careful, he didn’t want to be caught, especially not now, not by his only friend.

 

“Raise your hips…”   
  
Izaya hadn’t realized he had almost squished himself down against the bench, though he shows no hesitation in quickly raising his hips again, giving Shinra new and better angle in which to fuck him. In response to Izaya’s cooperation, Shinra picks up the pace, fucking Izaya harder now, Shinra’s own breathing becoming more ragged and spent.  
  
Izaya grounds his face harder against his clothes, quiet moans being captured in his shirt as his dick bounces and drips pre-cum in delight. He could cum right now if he really wanted to, he could make a mess of this wall so early in the morning, maybe he could make a bigger mess on the wall then the one Shinra was going to make inside of him.  
  
Holding his clothes tightly, Izaya squeezes his eyes shut, grinding his teeth together as Shinra’s cock rubs against his prostate. Small gasps and held breaths force their way out as Shinra’s hands tighten on his hips, lifting Izaya’s hips up more as he slows his pace a bit. He pulled almost completely out of Izaya, thrusting in again and using his hips to pull Izaya into the thrust, getting as deeply as possible before doing it again. It was driving Izaya mad, it felt so good he could barely stand it. 

 

Lightening his grip on Izaya’s hips, Shinra returns to his slow pace, no longer torturing Izaya with long and deep thrusts. His cock was throbbing at this point, threatening to cum whether Izaya chose to or not, but he really couldn’t believe that his friend was so good at this. Is that something he even wanted to know the answer to? Izaya had never… considered Shinra to be a man of other men.   
  
What a terrible Informant he must be.  
  
Shinra’s hands leave Izaya’s hips, sliding down to his ass before pulling them open, likely watching his dick penetrating the small male half hanging out of the wall. Having Shinra looking at him like this was admittedly a bit embarrassing, but it also aroused him somehow. Burying his whole face into his clothes, Izaya moans a bit louder, his face red from all the strain of keeping his voice down. How many people had fucked him now? And how many of those people had been people Izaya knew in his private or work life? How would he even keep a straight face the next time he saw Shinra… Surely he’d have to get a new doctor now…  
  
As Shinra picks up the pace again, Izaya spreads his legs out, arching his hips up to force Shinra’s cock a different angle. His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it, thumping loudly against the bench, filing his ears, the room, the whole parlor. It only takes Izaya a few thrusts before he cums, moaning a bit louder into his bundled clothes before Shinra shoves deep into him, cumming as well with a very quiet, breathy moan. The orgasm had been such a high that even after he finishes, he doesn’t remove his face from his clothes. Panting into the bundle, he winces as Shinra withdraws himself. It felt like electricity was traveling through his veins, lighting up all of is limbs but mostly his cock. Celty was a lucky woman if Shinra was really that good… Izaya almost couldn’t believe it. He didn’t _want_ to believe it.  
  
“I better go home and see my love! I took a bit longer than I meant to, but you really remind me of a guy I know! I should give him a call later.”  
  
_'Don’t call me.’_

It would take Izaya a few days to process this.

“Maybe I’ll come back again… Bye!”

_ ‘Ugh…’ _

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I've been sitting on for awhile. I thought it would be a fun excuse to write some fetish smut featuring a new ship in each chapter. Is it still a ship if the customer doesn't know who they're fucking? I'm not sure but... smut.


End file.
